


Before You Go

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [13]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AO3 exclusive, Angst, F/F, Infidelity, Inspired by Fanart, Mild Sexual Content, Namek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14155482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: There's something she should know.





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BulmaxChichi - Before You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/367377) by Glay. 



Bulma stood in front of Kame House, with her eyes closed and her head down. She already knew this trip was destined to be a disaster. No one else bothered to come prepared for space travel. Krillin was dressed up like a kindergartner, and Gohan was in church clothes. Sometimes, it as difficult to be the smartest person in the world; even the only one around that had common sense. She stood to the side, waiting for Krillin and Gohan to stop talking to the others. They already knew the mission; why did they need to have it repeated a thousand times after.

Someone sighed next to her. "My little Gohan's going to make quite the nice impression, out in space!"

Bulma peaked an eye open. Chi-Chi was standing next to her, pressing her hand on her cheek. Her eyes shone with pride and wonder - a kind that only a mother could give. Her gaze fell downwards, noticing how plump and soft her lips looked, today.

That thought was her cue to leave. Bulma crossed her arms, and started marching towards the others, keeping her head down.

"Bulma, wait."

She stopped, but didn't turn around. If she had something to say to her, she could say it to her, like this.

"Before you go... there's something you should know."

She huffed out a sigh. "What?"

She heard Chi-Chi walking up to her, from behind. Her steps were hesitant and slow. There was a long pause after she stopped. Her fingers grazed her back for a split second.

Then, her arms wrapped around her waist, and her chest pressed against back. Bulma lowered her guarded stance. She nuzzled her face into her back.

Bulma looked up; the others were still talking to each other, and hadn't seen what they were doing. She turned around, hoping to break away from her before they noticed.

Chi-Chi took her hand, and gripped the collar of her spacesuit. She looked up at her with sympathetic and worried eyes. Her heart always softened, at that look.

"Come back safe," she said, softly. "When you get back... I want to be with you. Fully and openly."

Her eyes widened. "Chi... what about Goku?"

"He'll understand. I'm going to tell him everything, after you leave. I just..." She looked down, as her eyes shined with unshed tears. "I can't be without you, anymore. It's always been you. It's always going to be you."

Bulma glanced back up, again. They still weren't looking. She slowly intertwined their fingers, and squeezed her hand as a silent promise to her.

She pulled her along as quietly as she could to behind Kame House. Bulma immediately kissed her, pushing her back against the paneling of the house. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms over her shoulders, responding to the kiss eagerly. It had been too long, for both of them. Now, Bulma was cursing herself for wearing something so cumbersome.

"I love you," Chi-Chi breathed out in between kisses. "Every time he kissed me, I wished it was you."

Chi-Chi shakily pulled down the zipper of the spacesuit enough for her to slip her hand inside. She squeezed her breast, making her shudder, before she trailed it down her flat stomach. Bulma worked her arms out the suit, leaving it only covering her legs. She wasted no time to push her hand up her dress.

They gasped and moaned into each other's mouths, doing what they could to keep quiet. They released far sooner than they wished, and they slumped against the wall, panting in each others ears.

Bulma leaned her forehead on the pink paneling, trying desperately to catch her breath. She lazily put her arms around her, pulling her closer in response. She buried her face in her shoulder, breathing in her scent. Her eyelids fluttered, as she sighed. She nearly forgot that her friends were standing a few feet away from them, and that they were still out in the open. It felt like their first night together all over, again. It made her believe that they were together freely.

They only wished that it could last a little longer.

Bulma slowly stood up straight again, reluctantly moving away from her. She moved to zip her suit back up, but Chi-Chi stopped her. Instead, she redressed her, helping her pull her arms back into the suit and carefully zipping it closed, once again.

"Take care of Gohan out there."

"I will."

They looked at each other, both wanting one more thing from each other. It would be so long, until they saw each other, again. There wasn't even a guarentee of her return. Both wanted the other to make the first move, but both felt trepedation over it.

"When I get back, we'll catch up on all our lost time," Bulma declared. She blushed, in spite of herself. Chi-Chi nodded, blushing herself.

Bulma walked back around to join the rest of the group, telling them they were ready to go. She called for the spaceship to open. Once the platform was lowered, she, Krillin, and Gohan stepped onboard. They exchanged their last goodbyes and good lucks, before the door of the spaceship closed. Krillin and Gohan gave one last wave to the others.

Bulma and Chi-Chi locked eyes one last time. Not a word was exchanged. Bulma only nodded at her, as she disappeared into the ship.

Once takeoff was finished, Bulma started moving towards a smaller chamber, so she could change. If no one else was properly dressed for space travel, then there was no point for her to do so.

"Miss Bulma," Gohan said, tugging on the pant leg of her suit. "My mom said to give you this." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small envelope.

Bulma took it, curiously. There was a small bulge at the bottom of the envelope. She moved into the private room, before she opened it.

When she shook it downwards, a ring fell into the palm of her hand. Bulma's eyes widened. She scrambled to reach into the envelope, and quickly pulled out the small piece of paper, inside. She opened it, and began reading its content.

_I want this ring back. I'll have a better one ready for you to exchange, when you come home._  
_\- Your Princess_

Bulma stared at the letter, making sure she was reading it right. She dropped it onto the floor. Her hand covered her mouth, as she choked back a sob. She looked down at the modest ring - the edges were turning green, and there wasn't a single stone or engraving on it. It wasn't like what she had pictured, as a little girl.

It was even better than that could have been.

She closed her eyes, as she pushed the band onto her finger. She could see Chi-Chi smiling up at her. Feel her caressing her hand and face. Hear her airy voice telling her that she loved her.

She was more determined than ever to do this right.


End file.
